


Fighting

by EGrassi



Series: Wicked Encounters [6]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGrassi/pseuds/EGrassi
Summary: Mitch loves picking fights with Scott. Scott loves making Mitch beg.





	Fighting

"I hate it! You KNOW I hate it." Mitch grunts, frustration and annoyance clear in his voice. His face and chest are flushed, Scott isn't sure if it's from physical exertion or from anger, but either way he is amused.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." Scott replies breathlessly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Tickle me again and I will literally pee in your mouth." Mitch scolds.

"Yea? Kinky!!" Scott teases as he takes his bottom lip between his teeth.

"You are so annoying." Mitch scoffs as he releases his hands that are interlocked with Scott's.

"And you're a drama queen." Scott reaches up to give Mitch's nipple a quick pinch.

"Ow!! Scott!!" Mitch yells, slapping at Scotts chest as he continues to roll his hips above him.

"There she is, Drama." Scott laughs at Mitch's reaction. He drops his hand to Mitch's hip instead, squeezing firmly and making Mitch whimper softly.

Mitch suddenly stills his movements, shuts his eyes and bares down. The action causing him to clench around Scott, making Scott gasp loudly. "Ah, babe. That feels amazing but I'm not ready for this to be over."

Mitch scowls down at him. "I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me." He replies, repeating the action.

Scott groans loudly throwing his head back against the pillow. "And just what _are_ you doing?" He pants.

"I'm trying to will my erection away" Mitch answers, his fingers digging into Scott's chest.

Scott's body shakes with laughter. "Ooh, ok. You keep that up, I'll come too soon, and you'll just be miserable because that feels fucking amazing" Scott says breathlessly.

"Or I'll just go elsewhere, you recall that I DO have a boyfriend, right?" Mitch replies with sass as he restarts his hips.

Scott's laugh is even louder this time. It echoes through the room. He grabs Mitch's ass roughly, sitting up quickly. "How quickly you forget. This IS you going elsewhere." He growls and uses the momentum to catch Mitch off guard and flip them over quickly.

Mitch grasps onto Scott's shoulders, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You really want me to stop?" Scott asks, thrusting deep and holding himself there. The sensation triggering an involuntary groan from Mitch's lips.

Mitch pants wildly, grabbing Scott's ass and pulling him impossibly closer. "Yes." He hisses. He claws at him, locking his ankles behind Scotts back. "Right there!" He whines.

Scott cocks his head and stares down at him, a quizzical look on his face. Mitch's mouth says one thing, but his body is saying another as he writhes and moans wildly underneath him. "Okay, I'll stop." Scott finally says, as he begins to pull out.

Mitch hands become frantic, he's grasping at Scott, his fingers digging into Scott's ass while his legs wrap tighter around him. "What?! Where are you going?" He practically squeals.

"You said you wanted me to stop." Scott explains, reaching around to untangle Mitch's legs and arms.

"No!! You know I'm just being a brat! Don't you dare stop!" Mitch warns, wiggling underneath Scott to get him moving again.

"But you said..." Scott challenges.

"I know what I said, pleeeeaase don't stop." Mitch pleads.

"You're very confusing Mitchy, be a good girl and tell me what you want." Scott says, hooking one of his arms under Mitch's leg, changing the angle of his gentle thrusts.

Mitch groans in a mix of pleasure and frustration. "fuck me! Please!" He whines.

"Say you're sorry for trying to ruin the moment and maybe I'll give you what you want." He whispers teasingly into Mitch's ear.

Mitch moans loudly, his back arching when Scott's breath sends a shiver down his spine. "I'm sorry" he gasps.

"You done being a brat?" Scott asks, pulling almost all the way out, teasing Mitch with his tip.

"Yes! Yes! Scotty, Please!" Mitch begs.

Scott buries his face in Mitch's neck, licking and biting as he drives home, giving in to Mitch's pleas.

Mitch gasps loudly when Scott starts his hips again. His moans increase in pitch, chanting Scott's name over and over. His eyes roll back as he feels the familiar tingle that begins at his toes and works its way up like a fire rising towards his chest.

Scott thrusts a few more times and Mitch is coming hard. His breath coming in quick pants as Scott continues to use him until he finds his own release.

Mitch sighs as Scott pulls out and rolls over. Scott wipes them down with a discarded shirt before pulling Mitch's body close to his own. "Are we still fighting?" He asks, placing gentle kisses to Mitch's temple, cheek and neck.

"Did you just use _my_ shirt to mop up our cum?!" Mitch asks, laughter in his voice.

Scott ignores Mitch's outburst and pulls him closer. "No, no more fighting." He mumbles as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
